Yellowfang/PR
Personality :Yellowfang is a cranky, grumpy, and harsh old she-cat. She is not afraid to scold anyone and everyone, and is almost never in a good mood. However, on the inside, she does care for some cats, and is willing to do what she thinks is right. Relationships Brightflower, Brackenfoot, and Silverflame :Yellowfang cares for her mother and father, and they are proud of her. She often confides in her grandmother, Silverflame, and is devastated when she dies. However, Silverflame later visits Yellowfang from StarClan to give her advice. Nutwhisker and Rowanberry :Yellowfang has a good relationship with her siblings, and they become apprentices and warriors together. Yellowfang and Rowanberry often exchange friendly teasing and talks, and both Nutwhisker and Rowanberry support Yellowfang when she is accused of murdering Mintkit and Marigoldkit. Raggedstar :As a kit and a young apprentice, Yellowfang thinks that Raggedstar is stuck-up and mean. However, they soon began to grow fond of each other, despite the arguments they often have. They have become mates when Yellowfang decides to become a medicine cat. Raggedstar feels betrayed, and is cold and ignorant of Yellowfang after this. However, Yellowfang soon reveals to him that she is expecting his kits, and Raggedstar is delighted, not for her, but for the potential children he might get. After the kits are born, Raggedstar takes the only surviving one, Brokenkit, away from Yellowfang, and tells her to forget that she gave birth to his kits. When Raggedstar realizes his mistake in making Brokentail deputy, he comes to Yellowfang for help, only to have her tell him that it’s his problem and that she doesn’t have a son. Hopekit and Wishkit :Yellowfang’s two she-kits are never meant to survive. One is born dead, and the other passes away mere moments after it’s birth. Yellowfang grieves heavily for the kits, and knows it is a sign from StarClan for the mistakes she has made. Brokenstar :As soon as Brokenstar is born, Yellowfang knows that he is a punishment from StarClan. The very first expression he makes is one of hate, far greater than a newborn kit should be able to feel. Yellowfang tries to convince herself that he is just a kit, and could do no harm. However, she soon learns that he is greedy for power, and would kill anyone to get it. His violent and destructive nature is apparent in everything he does, and Yellowfang blames herself for bringing him into the world. Brokenstar kills his own kin, Marigoldkit and Mintkit, and blames it on Yellowfang so that he can exile her. Yellowfang later confronts her son again, when he is invading ThunderClan, and she blinds him in the battle, taking one of his lives. Brokentail is then sheltered by ThunderClan, but he conspires with Tigerclaw to attack the Clan that is protecting him. In the battle, Yellowfang wounds him so badly that he loses another life. She then takes him into the medicine den and says that she’s going to treat his wounds. She instead feeds him deathberries, and he loses his final life, his tyranny finally ending. However, Brokenstar comes back on the side of the Dark Forest in the Great Battle, where Yellowfang ends him once and for all by killing him once more, and his spirit fades, never to return again. Firestar :After Yellowfang is exiled from ShadowClan, she wanders into ThunderClan territory and collapses there. Firepaw finds her, and she attacks him, but she is too weak to defeat him. Firepaw lets her live, and fetches prey for her. ThunderClan takes Yellowfang in, and Firepaw takes care of her. Yellowfang develops affection for Firepaw, and Firepaw begins to grow fond of the old she-cat. Yellowfang then becomes ThunderClan’s medicine cat because Spottedleaf has recently been killed. When a fire sweeps through ThunderClan’s camp, Fireheart tries in vain to save Yellowfang. As Yellowfang lies dying, she tells Fireheart that she wishes she could have borne a son like him. Cinderpelt :When Cinderpaw is injured on the Thunderpath, Yellowfang treats her in the medicine den, and Cinderpaw becomes a medicine cat apprentice under Yellowfang. They form a close bond, and Yellowfang has said that Cinderpaw is the only cat she can get along with. After a couple moons of training, Yellowfang knows that Cinderpaw is ready for her medicine cat name, but doesn’t want to take her to the Moonstone for fear of StarClan rejecting them for Yellowfang’s actions. However, when she does go to the Moonstone, StarClan is not mad with her, and allows Cinderpaw to receive her medicine cat name. Yellowfang is glad and relieved, happy that Cinderpelt was not affected by Yellowfang’s past mistakes. When Yellowfang dies, Cinderpelt is distraught, and mourns for her mentor. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages